Love of the Game
by lexkixass
Summary: The Krew at a Hogwarts Quidditch game.


**Title:** Love of the Game  
**Fandoms:** Legend of Korra, Harry Potter  
**Word Count:** 931  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Brought to you by the random discussions of Mina & Zuul. Not beta'd.

**Summary:** The Krew at a Hogwarts Quidditch game.

* * *

Mako leaned back comfortably as the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw continued. It didn't matter much that it was snowing; it was still daylight so everything was easy to see. He was sufficiently bundled up against the cold, plus he had had the foresight to remember to bring cushions so that he, his girlfriend, and his brother could all sit on something besides freezing-cold wood.

Asami sat on his right side, watching the game through the binoculars she held with one hand, and waving a Ravenclaw flag in the other. Bolin sat on his left, leaning forward, fists clenched in his eagerness. Mako didn't have to see Bolin's face to know his brother was grinning like a fool. Bolin _loved_ Quidditch and followed it religiously. If not for his fear of heights and lousy skill at handling a broom, he probably would be playing on the Hufflepuff team.

As for Mako, eh, he could take it or leave it. Really, if it weren't for the fact that Asami was _also_ a big fan in addition to the fact it was her House playing against Gryffindor, he would've quite happily spent the afternoon in the library studying for next year's OWLs. Preferably with Asami. But she and Bolin had insisted he attend. And they were the two people he couldn't say no to.

So he watched with a casual eye, less focused on the Seekers trying to find the Snitch and more focused on how the Quaffle was tossed between the Gryffindor Chasers so as to try and figure out their strategy. That was the real game to him. "They're gonna lose it," he commented when the Chaser drew back her arm to throw it.

Sure enough, a smaller Ravenclaw girl darted in, hand outstretched, but before she could grab it, she let out a cry and spun sharply toward the ground. Mako's eyebrows rose. He hadn't even seen the Bludger until after it'd hit. It wasn't too hard to figure out which of the Beaters was responsible for it, either, even without the announcer's play-by-play. The darker-skinned girl looked much too pleased with herself as she sped through the air. Meanwhile the Ravenclaw girl had apparently managed to come out of the twisting fall before hitting the turf, but she was clearly favoring her shoulder as she rejoined play.

Bolin let out a whoop when the bell signified that Gryffindor had scored a goal. Asami simply let out a sigh. "They got lucky."

"Luck's not got much to do with it," Mako said. "Ravenclaw's smart and their strategy's sound, but Gryffindor makes up for it with recklessness. And in some cases, blatant stupidity, which is never predictable."

"Tell me about it. Still, I would really like to finish my tenure here with Ravenclaw winning the House Cup."

He turned his head so he could smirk a bit at her. "Does that mean Slytherin gets it next year, when I graduate?"

Asami turned her head sans binoculars to smile back at him. "Sweetie, that's entirely up to you," she replied.

"Are you implying that it won't happen?" Mako arched an eyebrow.

She studied his face, green eyes bright, then let out a velvety laugh that warmed him down to his toes. "Let me guess. The plans are already in motion?"

Now he grinned. "That would be telling," he replied smugly.

"Oh, of course." She rolled her eyes in playful exasperation. "The Slytherin Prefect sees all, hears all, knows all."

"Mmhmm."

"_Incoming!_" someone shrilled.

Mako only had the chance to snap his head back toward the playing field before something slammed into him and everything went scarlet.

After a few moments, he shook his head to clear it, aware of a weight on his lap. And he just kind of stilled when he realized it was a girl. Who managed to be sprawled across himself _and _Bolin.

The Gryffindor Beater was a little disoriented, a little sluggish. Given the bruising around the cut to her temple, he couldn't exactly blame her.

"Oh my God! Are you okay!?" Bolin exclaimed.

"'m fine, Bo," Mako replied.

"I was talking to her."

Well, now, that wasn't a small blow to his pride.

"Korra?" Bolin continued, earnest and concerned.

"'m fine," the brown girl replied, with only a trace of a slur. She blinked surprisingly blue eyes open, and they fixated directly on Mako. A smile spread across her face. "Hiiiii~" she drawled, giving him a little finger wave. "I'm Korra. Who're you?"

When she made no move to get up from his lap, Mako felt his face heat slightly. "She's okay," he said abruptly. He heard Asami giggle next to him, and that only made him flush _more_.

"Korra, get up," a new voice said with irritated impatience. Korra glanced over, then rolled to get to her knees before standing up. Mako looked up, too, to see the scowling visage of the referee floating in front of the stands, holding another broom in her free hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None," Korra replied. "May I have my broom back, please, Madam Beifong?"

"Your bat's on the pitch floor." Beifong tossed the broom back to her before zipping off into the thick of the game.

Korra got to the lip of the stands and mounted the broom with a careless ease of someone exceptionally skilled. She half-turned and flashed a grin over her shoulder at him before leaping back into the fray.

"I think she likes you," Asami murmured, amused.

Mako rubbed his face with one hand, and put his other arm around Asami. "Yeah, well, I'm taken."


End file.
